The End/Transcript
This is a transcript for The End. Transcript Part One (Eddsworld intro plays. Cut to blue, where a small fish swims around freely, but suddenly gets eaten by a larger orange fish, who begins to expand and then explodes, revealing that the blue fish was a pufferfish. The screen zooms out, revealing Matt watching him in a goldfish bowl. The fish is scared and swims into the wall of the bowl.) Matt: Guys! Sir Swimsalot exploded! (smiles) Can we go fishing? (Zoom out to reveal the gang driving home from having gone fishing) Tom: We just went fishing. Edd: Yeah, and we kinda got banned from ever going there again. Matt: Why? (Flashback to the gang fishing. Edd finds a torn up boot while Matt finds the leg of a zombie. Meanwhile, Tom brings up a harpoon gun and shoots into the water. He hears something.) Tom: Got one! (A whale resembling Mr. Weebl's Rescue Whale pops up out of the water. Flashback ends.) Tom: Hey, that gigantic harpoon gun is an important member of this family. Edd: You sold the sofa to buy it! Tom: I'll HARPOON us a new one! (The gang arrive home, with the whale still attached to the harpoon gun. A dog resembling Paul's character Skeff can be seen on the front lawn.) Edd: I'll harpoon you a new one. (Transition to Tom walking down a corridor with his arms full of harpoons) Tom: (singing) Harpoons, harpoons, they're better than spoons! Harpoons- (As he gets closer to his room, he sees a silhouetted figure tampering with a lock. Tom gets out one of his harpoons and points it at the figure.) Tom: WHO GOES THERE?! (The silhouetted figure turns to Tom. Tom drops his harpoon in sudden surprise, Edd is also in sudden shock, and Matt is nonchalantly eating a cookie. We then cut to Rescue Whale, smiling at the camera.) (Cut to the silhouetted figure, walking towards Tom) Silhouetted figure: Hello, old friend. (The figure reveals himself to be none other than Tord.) (Title credits) (Shot of Edd, Tord and Tom) Edd: TORD!! (Edd hugs Tord.) Edd: Welcome back! Tom: Welcome back?! (Matt walks into the room.) Tord: I hope you don't mind me letting myself in. (Matt finishes his cookie.) Matt: No, not at all! Who are you? Tord: (gestures his arms in a welcoming position) It's me! Tord? (Matt is completely confused.) Matt: Uh. Edd: He used to live here. Matt: Uh. Tom: Yeah! Used to. Matt: Uh. Tord: You really don't remember? (Flashback to an alternate version of the start of 25ft Under the Seat, complete with an animation style almost identical to classic Eddsworld, Tord throws a suitcase into the boot of his car and approaches Edd and Matt.) Tord: Well.. time for me to go. Matt: We'll never forget you, Tord! You or your memory eraser gun! (He produces a red gun and hugs it happily. It resembles the gun used in Zombies Ate My Neighbors.) Matt: Ah, so many memories..! Edd: (sighs) I can't believe Tord is leaving... (A blast of energy is seen coming from off-screen as Matt zaps himself with the memory eraser gun.) Tord: Yes, Edd.. I have to follow my dream, and make it in the big city. (Tom runs on screen and swipes the memory eraser gun from Matt.) Tom: Fine by me! (He runs off screen, leaving Matt dazed and confused.) Matt: Who.. am I..? (Tord approaches his car and waves to the other three.) Tord: Goodbye, old friends... Tom: I'm...not your friend. (Tord closes his car boot, end of flashback, Tord wanders across the room to where the chairs used to be, looking around in confusion and putting his hands in his front hoodie pocket.) Tord: What happened to the chairs? Edd: Tom sold them to a pirate. (A view out the window reveals three pirates riding along the road, somehow riding a sofa.) Tord: Ha! (repeatedly pokes Tom) Classic stupid Tom! Don't worry. (Tord produces a little cube like device, throwing it onto an empty space on the floor, causing a red sofa to pop out of it, complete with a drink holder and a lamp. Edd and Matt pump their fists into the air in excitement) Edd and Matt: YAY, SOFA! (Tom picks up the cube and holds it up to examine it) Tom: What is this? Tord: Oh, just something I invented. (Tord presses a button on a remote control, causing an arm chair to pop out and squash Tom.) Tom: Ow! (Tord throws the remote control away and laughs, walking over to Edd and Matt who are also laughing. Tom manages to crawl halfway out from under the chair, looking quite annoyed.) Tom: So, when are you leaving again? Tord: Leaving? I'm moving back in! (Tom pulls an over the top shocked face as the sound of someone yelling 'DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN' plays and slowly fades out, Tom and Tord looking around in confusion. Tom then pops up next to Edd while Tord watches in the background.) Tom: What? Edd! Edd: Tom! Stop being so rude! I told you last week. (Flashback to a week earlier where Edd, Matt and Tom are eating breakfast at the kitchen table.) Edd: Oh, Tom, I've been meaning to tell you... (Edd eats a mouth full of cereal while talking.) Tom: ...Uh...okay? (Edd takes one more bite.) (End of flashback, Tord and Edd are in the attic. Tord looks up at a large collection of items and souvenirs from the three's previous adventures without Tord.) Tord: Wow.. it looks like you guys had lots of adventures while I was away.. I wish I could have been there... Edd: Hey, I have an idea! (Edd stands there silently with a happy expression while Tord looks at him blankly.) Tord: ...Wha- (A musical montage interrupts Tord as the gang are seen in the bathroom as Edd and Tord are wearing fish bowl helmets. Tord offers Tom a helmet and he puts it on, soon being sucked down into the toilet and under the sea, the same place the three went in 25ft Under the Seat after Tord left. Tord points to Tom who is brushing himself off as he spots an angry fish in his helmet, causing him to freak out. In the next scene, they recreate the the Space Cats movie the three made in MovieMakers. Tord gets the idea to throw a cat at Tom, the cat latching onto his face and causing him to scream. The next scene sees the space ship from Space Face flying past the aliens who were launched from the air lock, who are perched on a meteor waiting for a ride. Tord pushes the airlock button, causing Edd, Matt and Tom to fly out into space wearing space suits, Tom looking absolutely bored and tired until the fish from earlier crawls up his air supply and attacks him, Tord watching Tom flail around before walking away, a smile on his face.) (End of montage, Edd, Matt and Tord walk back into the house laughing to themselves.) Tord: Ah, just like old times, I missed this..! (Tom emerges in the door frame, battered and bruised.) Tom: Yeah.. me too. Matt: Yeah, it's great having you here, Todd! Tord: Tord. Matt: You're WAY more fun than Tim! Tom: Tom. Tord: Well, don't worry, Matt. Matt: ..Matt..! Tord: I'm here to stay! You don't suppose I could have my old room back, do you, Edd? Tom: No! Edd: Of course you can! Tom: But that's my room! Edd: You.. can.. go back to your old room! Tom: But you turned my old room into a swimming pool! (A door is shown labeled 'Pool' with water leaking from it and faint screams being heard.) Tord: Why don't you.. sleep on the sofa. (Tord throws a couch cube into Tom's hands, Tom growling as a couch pops out and squashes him.) Tord: Hehahahahaha! Classic stupid Tom! (Tord and Matt laugh and hug as Edd looks unsure for a second, but smiles soon after and chuckles.) Edd: Heh, yeah...classic stupid Tom... (Tom suddenly jumps up, hurling the couch straight through the wall and then angrily approaches Tord and jabs him in the chest with his finger.) Tom: You want my room? TAKE it! This place is too CROWDED anyway! (Tom leaves in fury as Edd, Tord and Matt watch in shock.) Mark: (off-screen) Oh hey, free sofa! (Tom is seen storming down the road angrily, as the couch he threw is now stuck in the side of Eduardo's house, Mark happily sitting on it as Eduardo and Jon watch Tom.) Eduardo: Wow, HE looks happy. Jon: Really? I don't think he looks happy at all.. in fact, he looks kind of angr- (Eduardo interrupts him and jabs a finger into Jon's forehead.) Eduardo: I wish you were DEAD. Edd: Tom..? (Edd watches Tom go through the front window.) Edd: Maybe I should I go after him. Tord: Don't worry, Edd, come, we've got plenty of catching up to do! Edd: Okay..? Matt: Hey! Wanna see my novelty toy collection? Tord: Sure! Then we can stay up all night and watch Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 4! Edd: Just like old times! Tord: Hehe, yes. (Tord steps over to the windows and grabs the curtains.) Tord: Just like...old times... (Tord smiles as he briefly changes back to Edd Gould's animation style before closing the curtains and the credits play.) Part Two (Eddsworld intro plays and explodes to big red text in a fiery background saying "THE END" and small red text fades in saying "PART 2" before cutting to black.) (Funky montage music plays and Tom tries to find a new place to live, going to Diwi's house, Chris Bingbong's evil lab, where he gets chased by 2 dobermans, to Kim and Katya's new house, Grandmado's house, where Tom is again chased by 2 dobermans, a poorly put together house crumbles down when Tom knocks on the door, a house in space, where Tom gets chased by two dobermans again, a haunted house, a house in which the room is on fire, and a house in which the room is haunted and is on fire, then a house saying that there is "lots of dogs," but when Tom knocks on the door is attacked by birds.) (The scene cuts to Edd's house, where the curtains are closed and light is coming through them and sounds of stabbing and screaming can be heard.) Matt: NOOOO!!! My popcorn... Edd: Hmm, I wonder when Tom's getting back. Tord: Shh! This is the best part! (Cuts to a picture on the TV where there is a zombie pirate on the screen, then his arm with a hook on it, the cuts back to Edd and Tord, where a slicing sound can be heard.) Tord: Augh! Edd: I hope he's okay... Tord: Oh, don't worry! It's only a zombie pirate... Edd: No, I mean Tom. Tord: Oh, PFFFFFFFFFFFT! Ah, he'll be fine. (Tord goes back to eating some popcorn before the scene cuts to Tom.) Tom: Ah, my dream house! Everything's gonna be fine! (The scene pans out to reveal that he's homeless and living in a cardboard box. He sits down, still with a smile on his face, before faltering and bursting into tears. The Sinister Guy from WTFuture then pops out of a trashcan nearby.) Sinister Guy: Hello Neighbor, what are you doing here then? (Tom then launches into an extremely long and fast rant about how he hates Tord and how his friends are stupid.) Tom: Oh! No reason, just that my stupid friends gave my room to our stupid old housemate who is totally stupid with his magic sofas and his stupid red hoodie and nobody even appreciates my awesome harpoon gun so anyway I left and now I'm homeless. My friends are stupid. Sinister Guy: Friends? Pah! Who needs friends when you've got rat puppets? Come on lads, let's put on a show! Dee dee dee de- Oh, he's gone. (Tom is then shown to have disappeared, leaving a "For Sale" sign in front of his "house." The camera then cuts back to Edd and the group, who are still watching Zombie Pirates. A version of the first person to offer Tom a room is shown on the TV screen.) Man: Oh Stacey! I'm glad there are no insane zombie pirates from hell to ruin our romantic dinner on this HAUNTED pirate ship! Haha! (A covered silver platter is then held by what appears to be a zombie. The lid is lifted, revealing a zombie pirate head.) Zombie Pirate: Yarr! Brains! (The zombie pirate head then attacks Stacey,) Man: Oh NOOOO! This is NOT what I ordered. No tip for you, mister! (Tord then is shown hiding behind a wall before walking to his room. He looks briefly at a doodled on picture of him that says "Tord Smells." He removes the picture revealing a button behind it. He prepares to press it, before revealing that it is yet another picture. He removes the picture of the button to reveal a lever. A wall in his room then lifts up revealing a lab of sorts. Tord then walks toward a large red button mounted on a pedestal in the middle of the lab.) Tord: At last, I will be complete again! Muhahaha! Hahaha! (Tord prepares to push the button and then is interrupted by Edd.) Edd: Hey Tord! Tord: Ah! Hello Edd... This is just my old... Uh... Laundry Room! (Tord then hangs a sock on a panel that says "Totally not a gun rack" before lifting up a laundry basket.) Edd: Okay... Oh look! Buttons! (Edd then starts running toward a control panel.) Tord: No no no! Don't press that! (Edd then presses a button. The camera then changes to the panel that says "Totally not a gun rack" before it flips around revealing weapons and a label that says "Totally a gun rack." Matt then enters the scene.) Matt: Did someone say buttons? I love buttons! (Edd and matt are then seen pressing random buttons.") Tord: Erm... (A computer screen drops down beside Tord. The screen flashes through a floor plan of the house.) Computer: House defense systems active. Tord: Oh no. Edd: Hey Matt! I bet I can press more buttons than you can! Matt: Oh yeah? Well I'll show you! Tord: No no no no no! (What appears to be a rifle rack and a nuclear launch computer suddenly pop out of the floor next to Tord, immobilizing him.) Tord: ARGH! (The camera then cuts to Matt's control panel. He presses some buttons, which causes a section of floor in a bedroom to retract before rising again with the CDT-01 tank. Matt then presses a button labeled "What does this button do?" The button causes the tank to jump. The camera then cuts back to Edd and Matt pressing random buttons. In the kitchen, a ceiling fan flips sideways before sawing the table and fridge in half, revealing Edg in a block of ice. A sink suddenly spouts fire from its drainhole. The toilet then comes running into the kitchen.) Toilet: SOMEONE PLEASE WIPE MY MEMORIES! (The camera cuts to Edd pressing more buttons. It then cuts to ouside, revealing a garden gnome that promptly launches into the sky. Tord is then shown facepalming back in the lab. Matt then turns his attention to the large button in the center of the room.) Matt: Ooh! This is a big button! Tord: NO! (Tord then punches Matt in the face. Edd gasps at the sight unfolding in front of him.) Matt: My face... Edd: Tord... Tord: Wow! What a mess! Ha... Who wants to go out for ice cream? Matt: Me? Tord: That's the spirit! Who's my brave soldier? (Tord and Matt then start walking out of the lab.) Tord: Edd, you coming? (The camera then cuts to Edd staring at the large red button) Edd: Erm...Sure... (The toilet is then shown running around laughing until it runs into a signpost before being set on fire. The camera then cuts to a large building with the gnome from earlier flying towards the building. The gnome then destroys half of said building. The camera then zooms out through a window showing Tom sitting at a table.) Tom: One house please! Realtor: Sure thing! What kind of hou- (The realtor is then interrupted by Tom who shoves a drawing in his face.) Realtor: Okay... How much money are you- (The realtor is interrupted again from Tom placing a large piggy bank on the table. Note that Tom also has a large grin on his face.) Realtor: Erm... (The realtor then pulls the piggy bank towards him and smashes it, revealing a smaller piggy bank inside. The realtor then stares at Tom, who still has the grin on his face. The realtor then smashes the second piggy bank, revealing a third, even smaller one. The camera then cuts to Tom, still with the grin on his face. The realtor smashes the third piggy bank, causing a fourth piggy bank that is much larger than the first one to appear on the table. The camera cuts to Tom again, still with the grin on his face. The realtor then smashes the fourth piggy bank, revealing a large sum of money. The realtor then stares at Tom, who promptly raises his eyebrows twice. The camera then cuts to the supermarket, with an old lady reaching towards a jar of pickles.) Supermarket announcer: Please note: Baby food is not made of real babies. Old lady: (To Edd) Excuse me young man, I can't reach those pickles on the top shelf. Could you please help me? Edd: Sure thing! (Edd then places the old lady on the top shelf, where she is holding the pickles.) Old lady: Oh thank you dearie. (eats pickles) (Matt and Edd are then seen walking toward Tord, who is standing near the bananas. Tord then picks one up.) Tord: Bring! Bring! Hello? Oh, okay! Sorry guys, I have to go meet someone. Matt: That's not a phone. It's a banana. Tord: Er... It's for you. Matt: Hello? Mr. President! Tord: I'll be right back. Store announcer: An apple a day is £2.50. Edd: Matt, do you think Tord is acting a little... Suspiciously? Matt: Excuse me, I'm on the banana. (The camera cuts to Tom walking down a sidewalk with the Realtor behind him.) Tom: Ah! My own place. That crazy homeless man was right. I don't need friends. I know when I'm not...wanted? (Tom is then seen staring at a "Wanted" poster. He then is shown running down the street past the supermarket.) Edd: Hey, it's Tom... Matt: Who? Edd: I think something's wrong. (Tom is then seen kicking in the door to Tord's room.) Tord: Ah! Tom! What are you... Doing here? (Tord says the above line with a bored expression. Tom then holds up a poster of Tord wearing the exact same expression in a blue outfit.) Tom: I could ask you the same question. Why are YOU here? (Tord puts up his hands and slowly moves over to the central button.) Tord: Okay, you got me. I only came to get something I left behind. Tom: Left behind what? Tord: This! (Tord then presses the button, causing a box to drop out of a compartment in the ceiling before dropping Tord's hat from Moving Targets on his head.) Tord: My hat! Tom: Oh. Tord: Why? What did you think I was going to do? Tom: I... Erm... Tord: Besides, it goes really well with my giant robot! Tom: Haha! What? (Tord then presses the button again, causing a tube to encase him before dropping him through the floor into the head of a large red robot. Tom looks through the hole before heading to a window and sees Tord's robot come through a set of doors in the front yard.) Tom: HOLY F- (Tord's robot then opens fire with a heavy machine gun on the house while Tom runs for cover. The camera then cuts to Eduardo's house.) Eduardo: Hey! What's all the racket? (Mark and Jon then peer through the door, before Tord's robot fires a rocket at the house.) Jon: That's not a racket, it's a rocket! (The three then run off before the house explodes. Tord then moves his robot before Edd shows up with Matt holding a bag of groceries.) Edd: Tord! What's going on? Tord: Hey Edd! Sorry, I just couldn't leave this behind. Thanks for holding on to it for me! Edd: But I thought we were... I thought we were friends! Tord: HA! No! What would I need friends for when I've got this? I'm unstoppable! Hahahaha! Tom: HEY! SUNSHINE LOLLIPOPS! TAKE A SEAT! (Tom is then seen throwing one of Tord's couch capsules at the robot.) Tord: OH SHUT UP! (One of the arms of the robot then retracts, only to be replaced by a square bazooka, which Tord promptly fires at the house.) Edd: TORD NO! Tom: Lame... (The house then explodes with Tom standing in the front door.) Matt: NOOOO! MY EVERYTHINGS! (Edd then spots what appears to be Tom's body on the ground.) Edd: TOM! NO! (Tord's robot then rips off its bazooka arm for it to be replaced by a normal arm.) Tord: Ah! What a sight! Ha ha ha! Well, I got what I came for! (Tord's robot then extends a jetpack and a pair of wings.) Tord: Goodbye Edd! World's not going to take over itself! (Tord's robot then starts punching itself.) Tord: ARGH! What the-? ARGH! What's wrong with this thing? (Matt is then seen at a lone control panel pressing buttons.) Matt: THIS... is for the house. (The windshield on the cockpit cracks upon the impact of the punch.) Matt: THIS... is for my friend! (The robot punches itself again.) Matt: And THIS... IS FOR MY FACE! (Matt readies his hands before pressing buttons at random, which causes panels in the cockpit of the robot to open up and extend fists that start hitting Tord.) Tord: HEY! STOP THAT! (Matt is seen pressing buttons with skulls for pupils when Edd appears.) Edd: May I join in? Tord: No, no, he may not "Join In." Matt: Be my guest. (Edd starts pressing buttons faster, causing the fists to hit Tord faster and with greater force.) Eduardo: Jon? JON? SPEAK TO ME BUDDY! SAY SOMETHING! SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT! Jon: S-something. He he he he he he... (Jon then dies.) Edd: Wait... If that's Jon, then where's- (An electric beam then vaporizes the console. The camera cuts back to Tord's robot.) Tord: HA! SO LONG, OLD FRIENDS! (Some of the wreckage of the house moves before revealing Tom holding his harpoon gun.) Tom: I. AM. NOT. YOUR. FRIEND! Tord: Uh oh. (Tom then fires the harpoon gun without a rope. The harpoon then hits the back of the robot, disabling its flight ability, destroying its power source, and nearly impaling Tord. The robot then explodes.) Eduardo: YEAH! GOOD RIDDANCE! Tom: I told you that harpoon gun would be useful. (Tord is then heard grunting while two men show up in a red car. Tord manages to dig himself out of the wreckage, at the cost of some of his face and his right arm. Tord then glances over his shoulder at an intact robotic arm behind him. Tord picks the arm up before glancing at Edd and his friends. One of the men bandages the arm while the other one digs in the destroyed cockpit for materials. Tord stares at the neighborhood before leaving.) Edd: I guess we need a new house... Tom: Well, actually, I did find a place. (The screen fades to white with black text reading "Several days later...". The scene then cuts to Tom in his new kitchen playing with a screw while Edd walks in with a box full of ashes.) Edd: *sighs* Here's the last box of things we got from the house. Tom: Thanks. Err, put it with the rest. (Tom points to a pile of ashes and Edd pours the ashes from the box to the pile.) Edd: Huh, lucky you bought this place when you did. Tom: Heh, yeah. Shame there isn't any room for me, though. The pictures make it look a lot bigger. (Tom holds up a picture of the empty apartment with drawings of his friends partying in it, labelled as "Tom's Sick House Warming Part(Eyyy)".) Edd: Ehh, my new place isn't much bigger. Matt just finished "redecorating" his. (Scene cuts to Matt in his new apartment, filled with pictures of himself and a fountain. He looks around for a place to put his mirror and eventually finds a spot on the left. He hangs the mirror and looks into it. He smiles at himself.) Matt: *sighs* Perfect. (winks) (Scene cuts back to Edd in Tom's new apartment. Edd cracks open a can of cola.) Edd: Well, I guess it's time for me to go. Tom: But you just got here. Edd: I'm gonna miss this old place... Tom: This is the first time you've ever been here! (Edd is now in the hallway, but the door is still open.) Edd: *sighs* Yep. Whole lot of memories. Tom: See you around, Edd. Edd: See ya, Tom. (Edd leaves and closes the door. He sighs and walks down the hallway with a sad expression while sad music plays.) Matt: Howdy, neighbor! Edd: Hey, Matt! Matt: Wanna watch Insane Zombie Pirates 5? Edd: Sure! (Scene cuts to Matt and Edd sitting on the couch in Edd's apartment. Dr. Decapi can be heard proclaiming he will get Bendee once and for all. Tom walks in with popcorn.) Edd: Hey, Tom? Tom: Yeah? Edd: I've always wondered-Why are your eyes black? Matt: Yyyyeah. Why is that? Tom: Heh. Well it's a funny story, actually. It all started when I was younger, And I- (Tom begins to mumble while chewing on popcorn.) Edd: Tom. Tom, you're mumbling. Tom. (The camera gradually zooms out of the room and into the hallway. Edd's voice becomes inaudible as the camera keeps zooming out. Once the camera reaches the hallway, A door closes witn Edd's name on it.) "Eddsworld!" (The camera fades to black and the credits play.) Category:Transcripts